<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through the years by LiveLaughLovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160873">through the years</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex'>LiveLaughLovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Code (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, F/M, Gen, Minor John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li, Minor Maya Dobbins/Original Male Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Season/Series 01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya is fifteen when her parents die. Nineteen years pass before she learns to live again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>through the years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Have another character study of Maya, because I'm obsessed with her and can never decide where I want to go with her back story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maya is fifteen when her parents die.</p>
<p>It happens out of nowhere, caused by a drunk behind the wheel on a dark road. They’re lost in seconds. The pain the loss causes her is never-ending.</p>
<p>Matty is nineteen at the time, old enough to take her but not stable enough to do so, and so she goes to live with her father’s aunt in Raleigh instead. She gets a perfect score on her SAT; she is one point off on her ACT. She graduates high school as her class’s valedictorian. Two days later, she leaves for college. It’s far too long before she even thinks of looking back.</p>
<p>She is twenty-one when she gets married.</p>
<p>His name is Garrett, and she meets him in the most boring government lecture she’s ever sat through in her life. They know each other six months before he proposes and thirteen before they get married. Her brother doesn’t like him; he says something’s off. Maya is so young and so in love and so convinced he’s wrong.</p>
<p>She is twenty-two when she learns her brother was right.</p>
<p>Garrett’s drunk when he comes home, smelling of another woman’s perfume. She pretends she doesn’t notice. She pretends he doesn’t raise his hand to her that night, either, or that she does not flinch every time he approaches her after. She’s still in law school at twenty-two, yet it is also the year she becomes an extraordinary actress.</p>
<p>She is twenty-four when she finally leaves her husband.</p>
<p>Garrett keeps the house, and he gets alimony. She can’t bring herself to care about either thing. At long last, she is free. It’s a feeling she was once worried she’d never experience again, not in this lifetime.</p>
<p>She is twenty-six when she is assigned to the JAG Office in Quantico.</p>
<p>She bonds almost immediately with one of the prosecutors, despite being in Defense herself; he takes her under his wing without hesitation, treating her in much the same way Matty does. His wife takes to her just as easily as he does, and for the first time in a long time, she starts to feel like maybe she’s got a place to belong.</p>
<p>She is twenty-seven when John Abraham comes to work with them.</p>
<p>This time, she’s the one to take the newcomer under her wing. Abraham has seen the same war twice. He is an American hero. He is, however, an American hero who went straight from the Naval Academy to the barracks, and it is very hard to see anyone as heroic when they spend all their time outside work living off takeout and single microwavable meals. Despite this, he becomes one of her closest friends.</p>
<p>She is thirty-two when Harper Li arrives from San Francisco.</p>
<p>Maya befriends her almost instantly; Abe irritates her nearly as quickly. The thing Maya loves about Harper – well, one of the many – is that she gives as good as she gets, especially when it comes to John Abraham.</p>
<p>Two of her closest friends fall in love when she is thirty-three. She is glad for them. She does not think it is for her, though. Not love. Not anymore.</p>
<p>She is thirty-four when she is, once again, proven wrong.</p>
<p>His name is Cillian Sullivan. She does not meet him in a government lecture. She does not go to work with him; he does not come to work with her. He is a reporter she meets through a political campaign Matty is lending his support to.</p>
<p>He is nothing like Garrett. He is handsome, yes, but also kind and funny, and when she teases him he grins, his eyes shining brighter than ever as he jokes back; he doesn’t scowl and glare at her until she’s scared of what’s going to happen next.</p>
<p>He is nothing like Garrett, and yet she still fears what she is starting to feel for him. She fears it right until he drops by one night, a hopeful smile on his face and a bag of her favorite takeout in hand.</p>
<p>In the light of morning, he whispers <em>I’m falling in love with you. </em></p>
<p><em>Right there with you</em>, she beams.</p>
<p>She’s thirty-four when she learns to live again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>